Missing in Action
by Jaded24-7
Summary: Shunsui Kyōraku is sent on a mission to the real world, and they let him go alone. Now he is missing and it is up to his best friend Jushiro Ukitake to find him. Rated M for safety because Shunsui is involved.
1. Chapter 1

Missing in Action

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach :(**

5 years ago Soul society

Jushiro Ukitake walked slowly to the Captain Commander's office. He had been relaxing quite happily in his garden enjoying the uneventful morning. The whole reason it had been uneventful and quite probably why he had been summoned away, was that his good friend Shunsu had not yet returned from his "mission" to the living world. He wasn't late returning as of yet but he had not checked in at the required time last night and was due back before sun down. He stood outside the door to the captain commanders office sighing he knocked.

"Enter Captain Ukitake" Jushiro opened the door and walked up to the captain commanders desk "you wished to see me sir?" the old man gazed across the desk as though weighing Jushiro's soul. When he was younger this would have had him staring at his feet shuffling side to side. As a grown man the urge was still there but he had control enough to meet his commander's gaze. Finally the Commander spoke

"As you not doubt know Captain Kyoraku missed his Call in time last night and has not yet reported in. this in itself is not surprising but I feel that it is likely that he will not be ... capable of returning on time. I felt it only fair that I should mention that if He is late returning again I would be forced to take action. I also think that the fact that his reatsu cannot be detected any were in Japan is very important to note." Jushiro bowed to the commander and softly said "Thank you for telling me of this. I will keep this in mind" The Commander gestured for him to leave.

Jushiro calmly walked out think the whole time that he really needed a new best friend. Someone nice and calm that didn't drink and drag his friends away from their nice quiet gardens. As soon as he was out of sight of the 1st division he flash stepped back to his office. He left a message on his desk stating that he would be out for the day and disappeared before his to 3rd seats could figure out he was gone. He hated the thought of making them worry but if they found out he was going to retrieve his friend from the living world they would have kittens. They would also try to come with to protect him. He shuddered at the thought of his self appointed guardians following to the places Shunsu favored. Yes it would be best to just leave quickly and quietly.

Jushiro made his way to the gate. As he expected there was no problems getting through. The only reason the captain commander bothered to tell him what was going to happen to his friend was so he could go after him and the Commander wouldn't be forced to punish him. Shunsu was very lucky the commander favored them, Jushiro thought to himself. He should stop pressing his luck though. Someday he will go too far and the Commander will not over look his stepped through and headed to the hotel that Shunsu was "Supposed" to be at. If there were no clues at the room he would have to go to Urahaha's and pay the cost to track his friend and see where he had got off to.

The hotel had a police car and a fire marshals truck parked out front. Nobody could see him so getting in to the closed off building was not any worry for him. The room that Shunsu was assigned was taped off and had smoke marks on the walls. Jushiro poked his head in the hollowed out room his eyes huge. The fire marshal was in the room talk to the police office over by what remained of the bed. Jushiro eves dropped hoping for a clue as to what might have happened to his friend.

"So what your telling me is there was some kind accelerant poured on the bed and it was set on fire possibly by a match or a lighter?" the fire marshal nodded and leaned over the mattress " also there appears to be a rather large amount of melted plastic on the upper half of the bed. As intense as the blaze was and the amount of accelerant used I think we are lucky no one got hurt. "Jushiro let loose the breath he had been holding. He wasn't really worried that something like this would have taken out his friend but this wouldn't have been the first time some innocent (or not so innocent) got caught up and hurt by Shunsu's carelessness. Jushiro scanned the room and quickly can to the conclusion that any clues that might have been in here had gone up in smoke and he was going to be forced to go to Urahara's for help. He hated the Idea because of how much this was going to cost him.

He was walking to the door when a young woman in a painted on black dress looked in a called out to the cop and Marshal. "Hey where is the guy that was staying in this room, was he hurt or something 'cause he said that he was going to take me with him on his plane to Vegas an' I wanna know if he can still go 'cause I ditched my guy finally." the cop yelled at her to get out that the building wasn't safe. Being the classy lady she was ,she protested and hollered until the cops forced to escort her out of the building. Jushiro was glad for his change in luck and headed to the gate. This way he could buy pass Urahara's altogether.

An- thankyou for reading my little fict. I am going to put up the next chapter as soon as I fix the typos and stuff. Please review. I makes me a happy writer :D


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Oz... err Las Vegas

**Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. But I would like it for my birthday plz :D**

**warnings- Suggestive themes possible guy on guy if you squint and look at an angle  
**

Las Vegas Nevada

Jushiro stepped out of the gate and experienced and extreme rush of culture Shock. He had been expecting it to be nighttime but it was so bright for a moment he had thought it was noon. Jushiro had never seen so many lights and the noise was nearly overwhelming. He stepped off in to an alley for a minute. He could feel Shunsu but he was a few miles away.

"How big is this place any ways?" Jushiro asked to the air. He flash stepped across the tops of the casinos and wedding chapels until he can across a huge building. It looked like it had over 40 floors to it and Jushiro could feel his friends reatsu coming from the very top floor. He nearly groaned as he realized the only way to get up to the floor was to go in through the main doors. He was careful not to draw attention to himself and waited for someone to hit the call button for the elevator. While he waited he looked around the lobby He had no idea that the people in the real world dressed so oddly. He saw a woman with an outfit made of sequins and feathers walk up with a man in a nice suit. She leaned in and hit the call button for the elevator. He slipped in behind her but began to get concerned when more and more people crowded in to the elevator, they may not be able to see him but they could feel him and that could prove to be a problem. He thought that maybe he should have gone for the stairs but it was too late for that. He pressed up against the back of the elevator trying not to notice as feather girl brushed up against him. She frowned and glanced down as she felt something touching her. He held his breath and prayed. She turned her back to where he was standing and latched on to the guy in the suit. He got stepped on twice before the crowd thinned out and he was finally alone in the elevator. Sighing with relief he hit the button to take him up to the top floor and made his way to the room he still had Four hours to get his friend and make it back home. He was making good time so far, of course he hadn't got his friend yet and that could all change.

Jushiro found the door not only was it unlocked but it was opened partway. He opened the door the rest of the way and stepped in to the living area of the suite. There were bottles of alcohol and food all over the floor. He stepped around a pizza box and froze as he watched one of the biggest snakes he had ever seen slither out from under one of the couches. Logically speaking he knew that he was already dead and there for a 6 foot snake probably couldn't do much more to him but it didn't stop the instinctive shudder that ran through him. The faster he got Shunsu and got out the happier he would be. He opened the first door he saw and stepped into the darkened bedroom. He could barely see in the dim light so he inched his way across the floor worried he would find another snake, or worse. He reached the bed his eyes were starting to adjust and he could make out the visage of his friend. He shook Shunsu's shoulder

"Shunsu, wake up we got to go." He rolled his eyes when he got no response "Shunsu! Wake u- "he cried out as his friend grabbed his arm and pulled him in to the bed too. Jushiro kicked and pulled to break free."Shunsu let go! Let me up!" his friend groaned and blinked his eyes trying to focus on Jushiro's face.

"Oh hey Ju-chan, when did you get here?" Jushiro pushed free and fell on to the floor getting tangled up discarded clothing laying there. He stood up and shook himself free.

"I just got here and now we need to go. The party is over and you are due back in 3 and half hours. If we leave now we can get you cleaned up in time for you to report back in..." Jushiro leaned in closer and realized his friend had fell back to sleep.

"SHUNSU!!!" He rarely yelled but the few times that he ever needed to yell it had almost always been because of Shunsu.

"WAKE UP!!" Shunsu Groaned and covered his ear with his pillow

"Ju-chan, don't yell, my head hurts you're so mean to me." Jushiro grabbed his friends hand and tried to pull him to sitting.

"Shunsu when are you ever*grunt* going to *gasp* grow up?" He let go, his friend wasn't moving. He got a better look at the bed he could see why, there was three other people on the bed with him all laying across him in some way or other. He Blushed as he noticed the woman with her head on Shunsu's chest was undressed. He could only assume that meant everyone else was too.

"Shunsu please help me out here. I will hide you out from Naono for a whole day if you just get out of this bed and get dressed." Shunsu opened his eyes and leaned on to his arm.

"A whole day? With no hints or suggestions to Naono as to where I might be?"

"Yes I will not give any clues up to her at all just get up." Shunsu did try to sit up but found himself pinned.

"Jushiro Could you help me slide out here? I don't want to wake any one. "Jushiro thought about how his garden and how could be sitting by his little pond counting fish.

" Fine "he reached out to help Shunsu" but if I touch anything I regret I will ... Shunsu I can tell that's a woman over by your shoulder but is that a guy laying on your stomach? " Shunsu raised an eyebrow and lifted the sheet

" huh, yup you were right it is a guy" Jushiro took a step back, counted to 10, and grabbed Shunsu's hand and pulled as hard as he could. Shunsu stumbled free and landed on Jushiro. Jushiro started coughing as the wind had been knocked out of him by the bigger man falling on him. There was groaning complaints from the bed but nobody was sober enough to wake up. Shunsu rolled of his friend and helped him to sit up

"Are you okay? "Shunsu seem to be sober as he looked at him with concern. Jushiro didn't answer him. Shunsu picked up his friend and took him into the main living area. He went in to the bathroom to get him a glass of water. He paused long enough to wonder where the snake in the tub came from but decided that it really didn't matter much. Jushiro was still coughing but not as hard. He took that water and rolled his eyes as he looked away. "Shunsu please put on some pants at least." he drank the water and waited for his friend to get dressed. He couldn't wait to get home.

Authors note. I actually have the whole story of what happened while he was lost in Las Vegas. But it seemed a little trippy so I changed the pov. So um yah Reviews are good because I kinda worry this sucks. But I will keep trying to improve my works thanks for reading. I started my next story already it is an Ichiruki fict. You can put it in a review or pm me if you want another chapter on Missing in Action because I have some fun Ideas to put the boys through because they still have 3 hours to get back in if they get there in time that is lol


End file.
